It Takes A Thief
by NovaBlast1990
Summary: What will happen when the world's top two thieves meet up? Love at first sight? Or fun and exciting rivalry? Sly/OChumanfemale Maybe rated M later


Nitemare's gang:

Nitemare:

She is a beautiful human woman standing at a towering and intimidating 6'2". She's got long black hair and pale skin, but she has Caucasian and Hispanic bone structure. Her eyes are sharp, cunning, and crystal blue. They're usually accented with heavy top liner and mascara. Her large lips were usually colored deep red. Her large chest accents her thick and muscular legs. She usually wears a black leather body suit with her hair down and boots. She is both the recon and spy part of the group.

Gerico:

A large grey elephant that is huge compared to anyone he comes in contact with. He has long ivory tusks that curl up and an old Indian tattoo on his right shoulder. He wears white muscle shirt and tan cargo pants. His large elephant feet are far too big for any tennis shoes. He is the muscle of the group and also takes the father role. He is an old wise elephant but fights like a young bull.

Scott:

He's a half human half leopard. His body is practically human, but with a few exceptions. He's one of those blonde haired, green eyed bomb shells that all the woman want. He has a surfer body and is tan with a nice six pack. He's the normal height of any man about the same as Sly. Out of his bleach blonde hair two little spotted leopard ears poked out. He also had a leopard tail sticking out of his pants and his fingernails are pointed, long, and black along with his toenails. He also has spotted marks on his skin that appear from his hairline and morphs into a point at the corner of his eyes. The spots also appear in a swirl pattern around his shoulders and down his arms in mirror images. They appear to go down his spine as well. His canines are pointed; both top and bottom. He only wears a green army vest and nice fitting jeans because he is proud of his appearance. He's the tech expert. However, he is childish because he is only 17.

Prologue:

(Nitemare's POV)

Gerico was zipping my suit up while Scott was lounging on the couch and flipping through the channels. After I was totally dressed I sat at the small dining table in our humble hideout while sipping my coffee. Gerico sat Indian style on the floor beside the couch. He was complaining about his old bones, then I brought up the two chairs his large butt broke and it made him quiet down. Scott stopped the flipping when he landed on the news.

"Check it out! That pompous butthole is back on the news."

Scott's statement made Gerico roll his eyes while I continued to sip at the coffee. An older white man stepped up and onto the pedestal. The media went crazy as the man entitled, "_Major Anti-Furry Advocate: Samuel Deeten"_ began to speak. 

"My friends! Today we are faced with an epidemic! These THINGS… these animals who pretend to be like us are defiling this country and its people! Not only are they taking jobs but they are stealing places in universities meant for our children! It is well known that some of this world most dangerous criminals are these furry monsters. That Clockwork and his gang stole and destroyed millions from us. Not only that but let's not forget this discussing garbage their producing with the people that dare lay with them!"

The angry little man held up pictures of half human/furry prostitutes.

"These half vile abominations have spiked prostitution by 80%! They are weeding in that animal gene into all of us; the normal people." The man continued his angry rebuttal.

"What a moron! Humans are related to apes, so what's wrong with us."

Gerico spoke up, "Hush Scott. He's talking about Cooper." That made me focus my attention on the television. Something about that raccoon made me want to listen to this arrogant ball of hot air.

"The most notorious thief in history! SLY COOPER! They say he was the one to take out Clockwork. But, how do we know he did not aid in his escape. It is vermin like this that is why our crime weights are so high. Humans have always had the upper hand when it has come to these animals. We outnumber them 30 to 1. But now, their teaching our schools, becoming cops, and mixing their seed with ours. These disgusting acts need to stop! So sign my petition! Animals are meant to be pets and nothing more! Sign it! And these stupid little creatures will be collared, recorded, and kept as pets. Do it now! If we don't take over they will!"

Scott threw the remote at the small television. "That's such bull shit! We're not animals we're people! That son of a bitch wants to turn us into slaves. I hate it!"

"Calm down young man." Gerico stated as he stood.

His height intimidated Scott enough to sit back down. "We have been around as long as humans have. No need to worry. What we need to do is focus on the next heist."

Nitemare stood and rolled out a blueprint of the Lunar Museum. "Don't worry too much Scott. The more smoke they blow the more stupid they sound."

They took the next hour to plan out the heist for Morra's Purple Haze. It is a beautiful stain glass window that is said to point to a treasure. A treasure that only Robin Hood could find. It was a present to him from a princess of a far away land rewarding him for his good service to the poor. It is said that only those who take from the evil of this world may find the treasure, but in the hands of the greedy it produces nothing but a dull shadow. No one really understood the riddle but it was a fun story none the less. They were going to hit the museum at midnight.

Meanwhile:

Sly shouted, "WOOW YEAH! We're hitting Lunar Museum at midnight for Morra's Purple Haze." As he slammed his hands down on the table.

The three furries high fived each other and jumped up and down happily at their new challenge. The gang was really happy when Sly and Carmelita went their separate ways. She was far too controlling and wouldn't let Sly have any of his troubling fun. She didn't take the breakup well, so now she is after him same as always. They flirt here and there but not much more than that.


End file.
